Whispers in The Dark
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: Takami Hidako, A 15 year old girl, was treated horribly growing up and has perfected her skills when it comes to killing. She now is an assassin and enjoys every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

HAI SO... this is a story I wrote sometime last year or was it the year before that oh well ANYWAYS ... its been sitting around gathering dust for quite a while. So I just felt like typing it finally...that and im sick so I stayed home :P

:D :P :L X_X V_V :X

so here it is sorta... this first part will be the character info then the first chapter of the story :D

**NAME**: Takami Hidako

**AGE**: 15

**Gender: **Female

**Birth Village:** Village Hidden In The Sound :D

**Current Village**: Unknown

**Rank: **Before she left she was a chunin, now she is an S-ranked Criminal

**BIO**: Takami was born to the hidako clan. When she was born no one celebrated it, most of her clan wanted her killed at birth. She was treated horibly all through her life until she turned 14. She was different from the rest of her clan, she can manupulate sound waves, so that when she sings it will bust your ear drums. She dosen't always have to use her power to attack or defend her self, she can make any sound she wants to hear, she enjoys singing just for fun. She was the only one who could actually sing and make music. She has doujutsu and genjutsu as well. Her doujutsu and genjutsu get stronger the older she gets. When you look in to her eyes you will feel all the pain and suffering she has been through her whole life, its far from an illussion, you will feel all the pain her parents put her through when they beat her. Her genjutsu dosen't hurt people but it make you see all the suffering and pain she had to endure when she was young. When she was 13 she'd had enough, She started plotting how she would kill her clan. She had been planning everything out for a year, then finally when her 14th birth day came no one celebrated it. She waited until night fall and killed every one of them. She fled the village hidden in the sound and earned her self a reputation as an assassin for hire. She dosen't care who she kills as long as she gets payed she's happy. She has earned the status as an S- ranked criminal because she will go after any one for enough money.

So yeah thats her, takami hidako :D btw shes kinda bat shit crazy XD lol i cant help it that most of my characters are phycos :3 they just are so now enjoy chapter one :D

**Whispers In The Dark**

_ Chapter #1_

_ Cold Hearted Assassin_

"So do you think thats enough money to get the job done?" The plump rich man with an arogant smile said to me.

"Yeah but if I get cought I won't keep my mouth shut about who hired me, although maybe a little more and I will keep quiet." I said with a sly little smirk.

"You run a pretty risky buisness here kid and if you go down i'm not going with you so here take the money, I ain't going to prison for something a payed assassin dose, so if a little more means you keep your mouth shut its fine with me." he said as he slid the rest of his money across the table to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Good to know." I said with a triumphant smile. This guy must really not want anyone to find out he's involved. But of corse he obiously dosen't know my prices, if you want my mouth kept shut its an extra 1,000 not 450, dumb ass. He's just lucky I never get cought and never will, I will kill my self out of shame before I let anyone come close to catching me.

"Well, Takami, Its been a plesure doing buisness with you. I wish you the best of luck." He said as he started to lift him self out of the chair.

"Yeah it should be easy considering she's not even a ninja. Maylee Pruit right?" I said double checking to see if I had the right name. Don't want to kill the wrong chick, if I make the mistake of doing that people will guess that i'm here, and the person who I was payed to kill will still be alive and that would hurt my reputation. I don't need that at all.

"Yes, she's my nephew's lousey girl friend, he wants to mary the slut but can't work up the nerve to propose. Oh here's a picture of her." He said as he sat back down and slid the picture across the table. In the picture was a boy who I assumed was his nephew and a Blonde haired blue eyed slut, literally, she had on way to much makeup on and was wearing a mini skirt that barely came down past her panties, with black boots that came up to her knees and a red tank top that showed her bra, Plus she had on a ton of gaudy jewlery. She's about 5'2 and looked around my age.

"I think I can handle it." I said with a smirk, then shoved the picture in my pocket.

"The only problem you would run into would be my nephew and her family. My nephew is a chunien and her family is close knit and own a family run flower shop. She's delicate like the god forsaken flowers she grows." He said with a chuckle.

"If she's as week as you say she is then I should have no problems taking her out, but why do you want to get rid of her so bad, and why can't you do it your self?"

"It's because I would rather pay someone to do my dirty work rather than get cought red handed, because if I were to get cought there would be big problems."

"Well no dip genious, thats a given but I mean why pay an assassin for something you could get some street thug to do for half thee price?"

"Well if you do it I know it will be done right, and there will be no way they can tie it to me unless you say something but then again I payed you so that won't even happen." He said with a malicious smile.

"So where dose maylee live?"

"The village hidden in the leaves. You can find her working at Perfect Pruit Flowers most of the time. I trust you know what to do now?" He said with a smirk.  
" Well of corse I do, you act as though I'm a Newbie." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry I treat most people like that though." He said appologeticly.

"That's ok, the next time you will see maylee will be in a coffin at her funeral. And no one will be happy then." I said with a dark smile.

"Good I hope your right." He said as he got up and left.

So yeah that was the first chapter, should I contenue? :D eh either way I may or may not :P it just depeneds on wether or not I feel like it :P so yeah. I know its short but thats because I wrote this in 7th grade, and all of the stories from back then are all short and have short chapeters :L i dont know why though :P but anyways ... wait what was i going to say?... Oh yeah review and add it to your favorites or go read some of my other stories :D pretty please :D ... well go read them if you like full metal alchemist if not oh well :L Btw this is the first naruto fanfic I ever wrote :D If it sucks then im sorry but just deall with it ok :P and i know its not a long chapter but trust me if i decide to contenue it the next will be a hell of a lot longer c: derp J: ok im gonna go now before I scare off any one who is brave enough to read this XD

oh and if your wondeing how much he payed her exactly ill tell you he payed: $2000 + the 450 so $2450 (in american curency i dont know how much it would be in the show :L but at least you have some idea of how much you got to pay takami) to have maylee killed lol the num nuts should have just forked over the extra 1000 so his ass woud definatly be covered but oh well his loss, he better hope takami dosen't screw up.

**Remember review and subscribe :D **

**PLease and thank you :DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 2

The Kill

I watched my prey from the roof of the next building over. She was exiting the Flower shop and locking it up, guess they don't want anyone to steal those stupid flowers. She turned to the right and began walking down the street. I jumped from roof to roof following her until I saw the right moment.

Maylee turned down a small alley and started walking a little faster; maybe she was scared something would happen to her, she was right. I jumped down from the roof in front of her scaring here making her scream.

I grabbed her by her neck cutting off the scream and slammed her into a wall. Her eyes widened and she tried to remove my hands from her throat.

"Wh…what do you want?" She choked out. "If y...you want my money take it..." She said using both hands to try and pry my hand away, that's when I saw it, a big diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked sliding the ring off of her finger.

"Don't take that, take anything else, just not that…" She said but I cut her off by squeezing her neck harder.

"Answer my question." I said harshly.

"My boyfriend proposed to me today…" She said on the brink of tears.

"Aww, how sweet, too bad you will never get to walk down the aisle." I said and pulled out a knife.

She saw what I had and begin to struggle frantically; I brought the knife up to her throat and placed it on the side of it just below my hand and begin to drag it, I could feel the warmth of the blood flowing and it getting on my hands. The crimson blood began to soak all down her shirt and drip onto the ground. I could see the life in her fading with every drop of blood that flowed out of her. I let go of her throat and let her fall to the ground. The blood began to pool all around her.

I dug in her purse and found a pen and small notepad. I wrote 'Thank your soon to be Uncle in-law' on the note and below that 'P.S. Next time pay the extra thousand not just four-fifty dumb ass' I picked the ring back up and sat the notepad on her lifeless body and the ring on top of it.

My job was done; I started walked away from the lifeless corpse, but turned back and started to dig in her purse again. I pulled out her walled and saw that she had about three hundred dollars in there so I took it, it's not like she'd need it. I leaped up onto a roof and began to flee the village; I already did what I needed to do here, next to the sand village.

* ok so that's it O: I had totally forgot about this story so I hadn't updated it O: and I know its not a long chapter but it's something ;D and Takami didn't get caught but she did rat out XD I would love to see the look on his face when he is arrested ^-^

O: also if you notice my writing style is way different here than it was in the first chapter, that's because I wrote the first chapter FOEVER AGO, Its ok but I'm way better at writing now O: so anyways, hopefully you will have enjoyed this chapter O: and I've kinda just decided that all that character Bio was totally useless but I'm too lazy to take it out -_- I'll probably rethink her entire past and her powers O: she is strong and she usually will just kill people in this sort of manner such as catching them and doing it up close and personal ;D idk O: I might have her use her genjustsu later ah what ever , im gonna shutup now

~Tootles

~BUTTERYJIZZCAKES


End file.
